


Total Drama World Tour Rewritten

by ToastyQueen



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyQueen/pseuds/ToastyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third season of the Total Drama series rewritten with a brand new character named Crystal. What kind of drama will she add to the show? Stay tuned to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audition tape

Hi, my name is Crystal. I have long black hair I keep in a pony tail and brown eyes. I wear a blue and white tank top and cargo shorts with short brown boots. I guess you don’t need to know that for my interview tape, oh well. I really want to be on this season of Total Drama because well I think I know the perfect way to cause drama. I’ve been watching the episodes and listening to stories from my uncle. Oh I should probably say my Uncle is Chris McLean. I’ve been living with him for the past few years ever since my dad (aka his brother) died and my mom lost custody of me. Eventually I would like to run the show, it looks super fun. What better way to get ideas then to be on the show myself? I guess that’s everything you need to know about me. Hope I get picked.


	2. Egyptian Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Walk Like an Egyptian episodes.

“Welcome to Total Drama World Tour. Some of your favorite contestants are back for another chance at one million dollars! Only this time there are a few more twists. Meet our three brand new competitors and queue the musical numbers! Ha-ha I love my job,” Chris says as we all get off the plane. “Let’s welcome back Lindsay, Courtney, DJ, Izzy, Leshawna, Gwen, Bridgette, Harold, Noah, Owen, Duncan, Ezekiel, Cody, Tyler, and Heather. And the new chumps, I mean contestants, Sierra, Crystal, and Alejandro. Let’s get started on another great season of Total Drama!” 

Cue Theme Song

“Over here is the loser class cabin where you will be forced to stay if your team doesn’t win the challenge,” Chris points out of all of us. I look around and see seat belts that are ripped, boarded up holes, and wooden planks to sleep on. Why did I sign up for this show again? Oh right, one million dollars and getting to spend time with the cast. 

“I guess you could say I am a fan. I’m more of a Chris fan than anything, but all of that will be revealed later,” I say in the bathroom confessional the first chance I get. 

“Welcome to Egypt, land of the Pyramids. Which brings us to our first task which I like to call Pyramid under over.” 

“Wow clever name, let me guess what we have to do,” Noah sighs. I look around at my competitors. Of course I have seen every episode of Total Drama, but I am not the crazy stocker Sierra is. 

“Either make it through the Pyramid or over the Pyramid. It is your call; this challenge is also every player for themselves. Go!” Chris shouts at all of us. Everyone runs for the pyramid. I decide to go under since it is so hot out. It has been about 5 milliseconds when Heather comes up behind me.  
“So new girl, what did you say your name was again?” Heather asks me as we run through the Pyramid.  
“Crystal. Nice to meet you in person Heather, but honestly I am just trying to focus on the challenge right now,” I answer truthfully.  
“Of course! We can get to know each other better later,” Heather says flashing me what she thinks is a winning smile. I roll my eyes when she isn’t looking. 

We reach a section of the pyramid that is split into three different parts. I look at the top of each hallway at the symbols. I chose the one with the ankh because I think it means life. I run down that hallway with a few other people behind me.  
“Congratulations Crystal, Lindsay, DJ, and Leshawna for making it to first place! Please step over by mat one,” Chris says. “I’m impressed the new girl made it back first.”  
“What can I say, guess I’m lucky,” I say. I see Chris roll his eyes slightly. 

We continue to wait for what seems like ever in this heat. I notice the others are getting hot too but Chris just stands there with the intern fanning him. When everyone finally gets to the matt and is split into teams Chris makes an announcement.  
“Alright, so teams look pretty good except. Crystal I want you on mat two and Bridgette on mat one. Yeah I like this better.”  
“What was the point of this?” I ask.  
“I don’t know, I wanted a part in the team making,” Chris answers me. I look around at my new team. I joined Team Chris is really really really really hot after leaving Team Victory. I liked the people on Team Victory but who actual names themselves that.  
“Alright and now your rewards,” Chris says handing a stick to one team, a goat to us, and a camel to Team Amazon.  
“What do we do with a goat?” I wonder.  
“Let’s focus on the second part of the challenge then ask questions, newbie,” Noah tells me.  
“You will have to get through the desert to get to the Nile River, once there I will explain the last part of the challenge. GO!” shouts Chris.  
“How are are all going to fit on a goat?” Tyler asks. I remember him, he’s a complete idiot. He says he is an athlete but honestly from what I have seen he has been completely useless, even in physical challenges, he may have my vote if we lose.  
“We could just take turns carrying the goat and walk,” I suggest trying to figure out which direction to go.  
“Leave it to me amigos,” the other new guy, Alejandro, says. He then piles all of us on the goat with himself on top. “Onward trusty goat steed!” I roll my eyes at his antics.  
We start off though the desert. I know someone is talking but I am trying to steer the goat in the right direction. I remember reading in history class once where the river was in position to the pyramid and I have always liked animals. I push the goat in the right direction based on my calculations since I am near the bottom. Soon enough we get to the Nile.  
“Nice job amigos!” Alejandro tells the team.  
“Now you have to basket weave your ride across!” Chris shouts at us. I perk up.  
“Guys! I am a 4th generation basket weaver!” Sierra shouts grabbing reeds.  
“Do you need any help, I have always liked doing stuff like this with my hands,” I offer to her.  
“Sure team mate!” she exclaims. I am not as fast or intricate but it is looking nicer than the other team’s. That’s when Sierra leaves to join Team Amazon and we get Izzy. I remember her, I think she would be super smart if she wasn’t insane and not in the fun way. Of course she left to join the team with Cody, I have read some of her blogs before and they are in great detail, especially Cody’s. I finish the boat, everyone gets on, and Alejandro grabs the goat.  
“Good job Seniorita. You managed to finish the boat after Sierra left and I know you helped steer the goat in the right direction,” Alejandro tells me as we row across.  
“Thanks, just trying to be useful,” I tell him flashing an award winning smile. We finally make it across the river avoiding the crocodiles to the finish line. We didn’t win but we didn’t lose, I am fine with that for now. It is best not to appear to strong to quickly. True, it will not be nice sleeping in loser class, maybe I can convince Uncle Chris to let me into his courters. 

Later that day in the plane

I stand outside of the confessional stall bathroom. There is a long line but I am sure the two in front of me are not using the bathroom and are confessing something. It doesn’t help that Chris told all of the new people to do their first confessional now. I need to work out some stuff myself. 

I over hear Heather say a couple of things like, “This is my season, you can count on that.”  
That’s when Alejandro goes in. I wait my turn until he is finally done talking.  
“So this is the confessional this season, I suppose it is better than the porta potty in the first season,” I say fixing my hair in the mirror. “It is my job to observe everything that goes on when challenges are not taking place and if I can to cause even more drama. I don’t need the money, I already am rich and can have a few roles lined up with a single phone call. But I have my eyes on one roll specifically. That is why I am donating half of the money to charity! Tweet me if you have a specific request for a charity. Speaking of drama, I know Alejandro thinks that no one knows how evil he is, he probably said something like compared to me, Heather is a saint. Who do you think watched all 392 audition videos before passing on the good ones to the producers?” I chuckle at the thought. “It is going to be an interesting season between half of the originals drama, three newbies all with drama of their own, and the singing. But that’s why I am here.” I smirk.

“Wow, the new guys sure do promise a lot of new drama. How exciting! Join us next week on the next episode of Total Drama World Tour!” Chris says signing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't include the songs for this one, there were too many this time.


End file.
